


Recovery Avenger Style

by Buffyworldbuilder, lateVMlover (Buffyworldbuilder)



Series: Atonements and Fresh Starts [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/lateVMlover
Summary: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love." It focuses almost exclusively on Buffy/Clint/Dawn and what's happening with her since she left Sunnydale.The companion pieces are "An Asgardian Makeover" and "An Act of Faith." It doesn't matter what order you read the companion pieces is as long as you read "A Brother's Love First." This story begins in Iowa on Clint's farm where "A Brother's Love" left off a few weeks later. I hope you like it. This first chapter is dedicated to Angel fans. I had to put the Buffy/Angel saga to bed. It's, as always with them, bittersweet.Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or any of the characters. Nor do I own any Avenger or Marvel characters
Series: Atonements and Fresh Starts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766362
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally posted an "Unlikely Friendship" twice as I'd posted it in the previous story. Sorry for those that read it and were confused!

Chapter 1: Angel

Buffy woke up as the sunshine poured into the attic loft that was her room. Clint said that his partner Nat stayed there when she visited, so it was already set up with a small twin and dresser. The sparseness didn't bother her since there was room to add her own things. Dawn got the guest room downstairs. It had been surprisingly easy acclimating to her new area. The peace of Clint's small farm was just the balm she needed for her fractured psyche. It was so tranquil and quiet there that she felt sometimes like she _was_ back in heaven. It made the healing so much easier.

Of course, Clint and his wife Laura made everything better. Laura was warm and maternal and filled the hole both the girls had inside since their mom's death. At times, though, they missed Joyce fiercely. Yet it was comforting to be surrounded by a family again. Buffy didn't have to be the slayer or in charge. In fact, Clint was so clearly the leader that Buffy released her mantle of leadership much easier than anyone would've guessed. However, Clint was laid back and easy going at the same time. It was an impressive balance that she decided she wanted to emulate as much as she could.

Three weeks after being there, Angel came to see her one night at sunset. Clint didn't know anything about her past with Angel—not even Xander had wanted to share their tragic history. However, Clint had his own built in radar for danger, and it went into overdrive when Angel drove up.

Clint was chopping wood in the front yard. His axe stopped moving when the car appeared. A tall man dressed in a leather jacket got out. He carried himself like Fury, and Clint went on guard.

"Can I help you?" Clint asked, holding the axe in his hand in a clear message.

The man, however, was not intimidated and gave Clint an easy smile. "Hello. I was hoping I might visit a friend of mine. Buffy?" he asked.

"And you are?"

"I'm Angel," he replied.

The front door opened. "Angel?" A softly spoken voice asked.

Clint looked and saw his sister, looking at Angel like he was heaven and hell all at once. The look between the two told him everything. This was an ex.

"Buffy," Angel said, giving her a rare brilliant smile.

"Angel!" Dawn said, running out the door to greet him.

Angel never knew how the teen would react to his presence. Sometimes she was angry and hostile, and other times warm and friendly. He was glad it was the latter now. She ran down the steps to hug him.

"It's so cool of you to visit! Can you believe it? Willow brought Buffy back, and we have a brother. This is Clint," Dawn said, pointing at Clint.

Angel held out his hand. Clint put the axe down and stepped forward to shake it. "Clint Barton."

The coldness of Angel's hand struck Clint, but he said nothing.

"Come inside and meet our family," Dawn said, obviously happy. It was good to see her smiling again. Angel hadn't seen her smile like this in a long time—before Joyce's death.

"Dawn, give us a minute," Buffy said, her eyes locked on Angel.

Clint, much better at reading body language, grabbed his youngest sister's hand. "Come on, squirt. Let's go tell Laura to add another plate for supper," he said.

Dawn went along but said as the screen door shut behind them, "Oh, Angel doesn't eat. He's a vampire."

Buffy winced as her brother's loud reply. "Sometimes, his spyness shows through," Buffy said, smiling at Angel as Clint let a few profane words slip out.

"Should I leave?" Angel asked worriedly. He could hear Clint yelling and Dawn explaining—in her rambling fashion.

"Nah. He's a pussy cat. Dawn will set him straight," Buffy said. She walked up to Angel and leaned onto his chest.

Angel couldn't believe it. She was here, and she was whole. He closed his eyes and hugged her, pretending for one long moment that she could be his always.

Clint stood in the doorway, trying to control his impulse to rip the blood sucker away from his sister, who he had come to love deeply in such a short time.

"Clint, Angel is a good vampire. He has a soul," Dawn kept assuring him. "See, he was cursed by Gypsies like a hundred years or so ago. As long as Buffy doesn't make him too happy, Angelus won't come out and kill us all."

Clint stopped spying on Buffy and Angel and turned to face her. "What the hell are you talking about? Who's Angelus?"

"He's the demon that lives inside Angel. As long as Angel has a soul, though, Angelus isn't in control," Dawn explained. "Angel is nice but broody. Riley was more fun, but Angel loves Buffy more."

Laura had come into the living room from the kitchen as soon as Clint had yelled at Dawn's revelation about the visitor. She stood next to her husband to look out at the visitor and saw the couple hugging.

"They seem glad to see each other. Buffy can take care of herself, Clint," Laura said. In the past few weeks, she had seen her husband and Buffy spar more than once. The slip of a girl was impressive.

"I don't understand how I don't know about this ex," Clint grumbled.

"Because they're like real star-crossed lovers," Dawn said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"What's that supposed to mean? Because she's a vampire slayer and he's a vampire?" Clint said. "You'd think that'd be a given or even taboo!"

"Well, normally. I mean, Spike's in love with Buffy, but he doesn't have a soul, so Buffy would never go there. But Angel's different," Dawn explained. "It's painful to talk about him. He was her great first love. She met him when she first moved to Sunnydale when she was sixteen her sophomore year. She knew him over a year before they did the deed. But she didn't know—no one did except Ms. Calendar—about his curse. Angel didn't even know."

"What curse?" Laura asked.

"Are you saying she was underage when that blood sucker had sex with her?" Clint asked, outraged. "I'm going to kill him!"

"No, you're not," Dawn said, grinning at him. He was so overprotective. Buffy was too, but with Clint, Dawn didn't get annoyed. She liked it. Maybe it was the absence of a father in their lives. Neither of the Summer girls, though, minded that Clint was a tad bit protective. "Didn't Xander tell you about Faith trying to poison him?"

"That's the guy?" Clint asked in realization.

Dawn nodded. "Buffy put her in a coma for it," Dawn said. "Of course, Buffy killed him once herself. He got sent to hell and everything, but the Powers brought him back somehow. He's their Champion. He works as a private detective in Los Angeles helping people. He's the one who got through to Faith."

"What do you mean Buffy killed him? Why would she kill him?" Laura asked.

"Well, the curse is one moment of perfect happiness, and he loses his soul. It seems sex with Buffy makes him happy. He lost his soul then and spent months tormenting Buffy and her friends. He killed Willow's fish and Giles's girlfriend, Ms. Calendar. Then he got with Dru, this crazy vamp he'd sired as Angelus, Spike's ex, and they tried to use some ancient statue to destroy the world. Dru killed Kendra, the slayer before Faith and put Willow in the hospital. Xander's arm got broken. Buffy had to kill him to stop the portal from opening. Angel's blood opened it."

"It's always about the blood," Clint said, shaking his head, deeply disturbed by this revelation.

Dawn nodded. "But Buffy didn't know that Willow was working her mojo from the hospital and restored Angel's soul while Buffy was fighting him. But it was too late. Angelus had already started the destruction. Buffy still had to kill Angel to save everyone else," Dawn explained. "Buffy said that she kissed him, told him she loved him, and then stabbed him with the sword."

"I thought it had to a wooden stake?" Laura asked.

"This time it needed Angel's blood to close the portal. The sword did it, sucking Angel into the hell dimension it would've opened," Dawn explained. "Angel was gone for about eight months in hell. For him, though, it was like hundreds of years of torment."

"And he was sane when he came back?" Clint asked, eyeing the still embracing couple. As least there was no kissing—not yet.

"No. He was like a wild animal. Buffy tamed him," Dawn said with a smirk.

Laura wiped a tear from her eye. "That girl has suffered too much. It has to stop," she said. She looked at her husband, who nodded.

Clint had never met anyone like his sister. Called to do a job that no one should do, especially not a fourteen-year-old, yet she'd done it. She'd given up so much, sacrificed more than anyone ever had. He was so proud to know they were related. To be willing to kill a lover in order to save the world was not a choice many could make—Clint didn't think he could. If Laura's life was on the line, Clint would let the world end to save her. Yet Buffy had enough sense of duty to make the right choice at seventeen. What strength and courage that must have taken! When it came to Dawn, though, she didn't choose to kill Dawn—she couldn't. It would've been an understandable choice. Dawn's death would've saved the world. However, it wasn't something Buffy could do. She was hardwired to protect, to sacrifice. Instead, Buffy sacrificed herself.

She deserved to be happy. He looked out the window. They were now sitting on the porch swing. At least there wasn't any kissing going on. He relaxed slightly and looked again at Dawn. "So they broke up, right?"

Dawn nodded. "Yea. Angel left after helping defeat the Mayor at Buffy's graduation. It was too hard for them to be together. The risk of him losing his soul is too great. Buffy was pissed about it, but she was dating Riley six months later. She moved on—they both did," Dawn said.

"That doesn't look like they moved on," Clint said, indicating the couple.

"Moving on doesn't mean you don't still love each other. Angel will always love Buffy, but the poor guy can't ever move on the way Buffy can," Dawn said, feeling sorry for Angel. When Angel had left, she'd been angry at him for hurting her sister. After a time, though, she understood. Willow had explained it to her. "Angel loved Buffy enough to let her go, so she could be happy with a human that could give her all the things he never could."

Clint didn't say anything else, and Laura dragged him from his spying to help the kids wash up. She also shooed Dawn away from the spying. "Give the girl some privacy!" Laura said.

Angel sat on the swing next to the woman who, in some ways, would always be his girl. They never got much of a chance to do this in Sunnydale. They had normally gone from one crisis to the next.

"This is nice," he said after she finished telling him about Clint and what happened to bring her to Ohio.

"It really is. How did you find me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Faith. She called me before leaving prison and told me you were back. Told me she was going back to Sunnydale to be the slayer with oversight by SHIELD. I waited a couple weeks and then called the Magic Box and asked Xander for an address," Angel said. "I didn't want to just call. I had to see you for myself. I hope it's okay."

"It's more than okay," she told him, leaning her head. "I'm glad you came. Giles came to see me when I first got here. He's back in Sunnydale now being Watcher to Faith."

"How's that going?" Angel asked. "Faith hasn't called since the first time."

"It's going very well. Xander calls almost nightly to tell me and Dawn about his exciting new life fighting alongside Captain America," Buffy said, smiling. "My leaving town is probably the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"I doubt he'd agree to that," Angel said knowingly. "I'm glad he's well."

"He's engaged to Anya. I don't think he's in a hurry, though, to get married," Buffy said. "I've told him not to rush. They're young, and she's not pregnant."

"They're all getting along?" Angel asked.

"You mean with Faith? Yes. Captain Rogers won't let them rehash the past. He's pretty strict about it," Buffy shared. "Xander admires him so much that he doesn't argue. Sometimes they have a dust up, but Rogers ends it quickly. I'm sure Faith likes the clean slate."

"I might stop in and see her before heading back to Los Angeles," Angel said.

"Did you know that my brother is one of the Avengers?" Buffy asked, proud. "He's called Hawkeye because he's incredible with a bow. His reflexes are almost equal to mine. I think he might have some supernatural abilities even though he says it's just practice."

"Maybe it is. Skill comes with practice," Angel said. "I'm a better fighter now than I was in Sunnydale. I've had to step up my game."

"Do you want to spar before you go?" Buffy asked eagerly.

"I don't think your brother would like that," Angel said, smiling at her. It was so good to see her so happy. "You're happy. I like seeing you like this."

"This place has been exactly what I needed. Clint is amazing, Angel," Buffy said. "He was so angry at my friends for bringing me back—for assuming I was in hell. Did Xander tell you what he did to Willow?"

Angel shook his head.

"He threatened to have her contained by SHIELD. He also threatened to have his female partner beat Willow—he doesn't know that I know that," Buffy said. "Of course, I wouldn't have let either of those happen. Willow loves me. She couldn't have known I was in heaven. He called his friend Thor, the Asgardian, to take Willow to his parents to get help with her magic."

"Faith mentioned the heaven part," Angel said. "What was that like?"

"It was like you'd picture heaven to be—a place of peace and joy. I felt complete—at rest," she said, a look of sadness coming over her.

Angel didn't like that he'd brought the sadness to her eyes. "I'm glad to know that you have that waiting for you again one day," he said.

As he hoped, she smiled brightly. "It is great to know—without a doubt. I picture my mom there, and it makes me so happy. Before I died, I didn't have quite that comfort," she admitted. "Now, though, I know. Someday, you will, too."

"You think so? After all I've done?" Angel asked in surprise.

"I think that your heart and soul is good and that's what matters. You can't help that you were made a vampire," Buffy said.

"That's a nice thought," Angel said.

Dawn came out. "Buffy, dinner's ready," she said.

"I think I'll go," Angel said, standing.

"Do you have to?" Buffy asked in disappointment. "I'd like you to meet my family. Spend some time. You can leave in a few hours. You drove all this way."

Angel thought about and then nodded. "Okay," he said.

Buffy gave him one of her bone-crunching hugs. He was the only one that could handle them without protest.

Spending time with Buffy was bittersweet most of the time. Seeing her alive and so well after her death, well, that was just about the sweetest thing he'd ever seen.

He could face the suspicious and mistrustful brother if it kept that smile on her face.

She was alive and in the world again. For Angel, that was more than enough.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_For Angel fans, I hope you enjoyed seeing him. For Angel haters, this is the only chapter he will appear in. It's about closure._


	2. Becoming a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please assume that, yes, Clint will avail himself of Willow to uninvite Angel into his home or have Dawn and Buffy to do it. It's not important to the story, so it's not something I'm going to waste time writing about. A master assassin, though, will ALWAYS do whatever it takes to keep his family safe. He wouldn't take any chances. The humor was supposed to be in how casual and clueless Dawn, a teenager, would be to those kinds of nuances.

***** _A Week Later*****_

Dawn was excited for her Thanksgiving break. The new school wasn't bad—just different. More boys than girls talked to her. Laura said it was because she was so pretty. It was odd hearing someone say that besides her mother, but Clint thought so, too. It was true that most of her freckles had faded, and she'd finally gotten some boobs—the were bigger than Buffy's non-existent ones. It kind of sucked being away from the ocean, but Clint said they could go to New York for Black Friday shopping. Tony was sending his plane. Clint finally told him that he was married. Dawn thought it was way weird that her brother didn't tell his friends or co-workers that he was married. There was private, and then there was Clint, who was an entire different level. Since she and Buffy weren't that private, he knew that he couldn't keep his family entirely to himself any longer. Of course, Tony already knew when he had come to Sunnydale, but he had promised not to share Clint's business with the others, and Thor was off planet.

Buffy picked her up from school. It was very odd to see Buffy behind the wheel of Clint's old pickup truck.

"You know everyone back home would die if they saw you driving," Dawn said, getting in.

"It's easy driving when there's no cars on the road," Buffy pointed out. By the time, she made it to town where Dawn's school was, Buffy felt very comfortable driving the giant truck. "Besides, I feel very tall in this thing. I think I'm a truck girl all the way!"

Dawn snickered. "I'm picturing Faith's reaction," she said.

Buffy smiled. Faith had actually called her a few days ago, letting her know that things were five-by-five. Of course, she also wanted to brag about Captain America fighting alongside her and Xander. Naturally, Xander called her nearly every day to give her a play by play—he had a major man crush going. It was very cute. No word yet from Willow. Xander had managed to get Willow and Tara's professors to give them an incomplete for the rest of the semester. Both had been doing excellent in their classes, so their professors had been willing to do it. When they returned, they would take their finals and get the credit for their classes.

"Is it weird to not be on the hellmouth?" Buffy asked Dawn as she drove them back home. Already Clint's place felt like home.

"At first," Dawn acknowledged. "But this is what normal is supposed to feel like. It's been, like, five years or so since we've had it. Mom not being here sucks majorly, but I think she'd have liked Clint."

"Totally," Buffy agreed. "She would definitely love Laura and the kids."

"Do you think she'd be weird about the half-brother thing?" Dawn wondered.

Buffy shook her head. "No. I think she would've treated Clint like she treats Xander—one of hers," she said.

They got out of the car and saw their brother chopping wood. He waved at them, putting down his axe.

"I see you got here in one piece," Clint said, smiling at the two. Dawn bounced over to him, hugging him.

"Barely," Dawn said.

"Laura's got a snack in the kitchen if you're hungry," he said. The high school got out an hour later than the little kids and started an hour later. It meant two trips to town since a bus didn't come out this way—or Clint didn't want it to. Buffy hadn't asked.

Dawn skipped inside to say hi—she literally skipped everywhere these days.

"I was thinking we could do some skill testing if you're up to it," Clint said to Buffy. He hadn't pushed her in the few weeks that she'd been here. The first week, she'd floated around, not saying too much. The second week had been better. Last week, when the ex had arrived, though, she had sparked to life. It was like she was a different person, and Angel's visit had served to jump start her. Clint wasn't sure how he felt about that. However, he was happy to see his sister showing progress. There was so much energy in her that at times she seemed to vibrate. She went jogging both in the morning and at night. Clint always went with her at night. He tried to keep up with her, but he finally conceded that he was too old. His sister had laughed and said it wouldn't matter—a slayer was designed to not tire.

"Cool. That sounds good. I've got too much energy to burn," Buffy said. "I'm looking forward to Black Friday shopping. I wish Laura would go with us."

"She will next time," Clint said. "She wants us to bond first."

"I really like her, Clint. You're a lucky guy," Buffy told him.

"Don't I know it," Clint said happily. He took her to the backside of the house. He had a target set up along the back-fence post. "I thought we'd start with a bow."

"Naturally," Buffy said with a grin. "I hear you never miss."

"Not yet," Clint admitted. "I've always had a good eye and quick reflexes."

"Me, too," Buffy said. "Even before I was a slayer. I skated, did gymnastics, cheerleading. I used a crossbow as a slayer."

"A crossbow has a quick trigger and requires less skill," Clint said in distaste. "Also, in combat, it's a bitch to reload."

"True. We'd usually use it once and throw it aside," Buffy shared.

Clint picked up his bow. "This is my bow. It's fit to my strength. Since you're stronger than me, I'm sure you won't have any problems pulling it back," he said, handing it and an arrow to Buffy.

Like all weapons, Buffy had no problems knowing how to use the bow and arrow. In fact, Giles had actually had her practice with one a few times.

With ease, Buffy put the arrow on, pulled back the bow and let it loose. It hit dead center.

"Easy-peasy," Buffy said, grinning. "I could do this all day."

"Well, you _are_ my sister," Clint said proudly.

"I bet I am better than you," Buffy bragged.

"Listen, kid, you may have this mystical mojo going on, but _no one_ is better than me," he said firmly.

"Give me a blindfold," she said smugly.

Clint smirked. "Fine," he said. "Just don't cry when you get beat. It's humiliating."

Buffy giggled as Clint went into the house to get a blindfold. Naturally, the entire family followed him out of the house.

"We're having a shooting contest. Your hubby thinks he is the best archer in the family," Buffy told Laura with a wink.

"Daddy's the best in the world!" his loyal son bragged.

Clint ruffled his son's hair and then blindfolded Buffy. "Okay, sis. Try not to hit anyone with that," he said.

Buffy stuck out her tongue and then raised the arrow.

"You know Giles used to throw knives at her while she was blindfolded?" Dawn told him.

"What?" Clint asked dumbfounded.

"She never missed," Dawn said. "It's an unfair advantage. You're just human."

Clint scoffed while his blindfolded sister let the arrow loose. It hit the target slightly to the right of center. Everyone clapped.

"Now let's see what the old man can do," Buffy teased.

"Trash talking, huh? I see how it is," Clint said, grinning at her. He loved seeing this side of her. Clint stared at the target, memorizing it, and then he blindfolded himself. He took a deep breath and released the arrow.

It hit the middle of the target.

"Yes!" Dawn cried. "Ha! Buffy got beat! His is _perfectly_ centered! Yours wasn't!"

"Okay, we'll let him keep the archer title since I excel at, like, everything else," Buffy said, giving him a mischievous grin.

"Teach me!" Dawn told him.

"We have bows and arrows," her nephew said. "Come on. I'll show you."

Soon there was a war party going on with arrows flying everywhere. Laura was not surprised when Dawn hit the target her first try. It wasn't in the middle, but she was related to Clint.

It was a great time.

***** _The Next Day*****_

The next day while the kids were at school, Clint had Buffy outside. He threw a long staff at her. "Let's see what you've got," he told her.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you," Buffy said with a grin.

Clint chuckled, knowing she probably would. "You do know that I spar with Steve Rogers? I can deal with superpowered humans," he told her.

"Okay," Buffy said. They began to spar.

Clint wasn't surprised that Buffy moved like his partner did. Natasha was the deadliest female that he had ever met. However, his sister hit as hard as Rogers. He was impressed. Her kick was especially deadly. When she got him in the ribs, he knew it was bad.

"Oh no!" Buffy yelled, hearing the crack. "Are you okay?"

"You cracked a rib," Clint said with a grunt. "I'll live."

"No more sparring. I'm the slayer. I'm better than you and everyone else you know except for maybe Captain America," she said.

"It's okay. I asked for it," Clint said, holding his ribs as he limped into the house.

"What happened?" Laura asked in concern.

"I'm sorry!" Buffy said quickly.

"I asked her to spar with me. She cracked a rib," Clint shared.

Laura made a tsking sound as she went into the laundry room to get the wrap. This was not the first time her husband had a cracked rib.

"We should take you to get x-rays," Buffy said. "Make sure you'll be okay."

"I know what they'll say. Keep it wrapped. Take it easy," Clint said. "I have lots of pain meds that I haven't used. I'll be fine."

Buffy's eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you," she said.

Clint pulled her down on the couch next to him. "Hey, I'm okay. Nat beats me up all the time. Strong women don't intimidate me, okay? This happens in training. No harm, no foul," he told her.

Buffy leaned her head against his shoulder. "You're a great brother," she said.

"Well, I try. You're pretty great, too," he told her, meaning it. He knew in his head how talented she was. However, seeing her fight made it more real. She could handle herself. It made him happy to know even if he would still probably worry about her.

When Dawn found out he was hurt, she was so upset that he went and got checked out, but he was right. He was okay and the doctor prescribed more pain meds that he wouldn't take. However, he kept getting them filled—you never knew when they might come in handy.

The days passed. His sister continued to thrive and show him just how incredible she was.

Soon, Dawn convinced him that she, too, needed to know how to fight. Clint enjoyed teaching his sister how to spar while Buffy taught her sword play. His kids taught Dawn how to use the bow and arrow, and Buffy taught all of them Tai Chi. They had so much fun during these times. Clint's injury postponed their shopping trip. But he still ordered both sisters their very own bow and arrow for Christmas.

This was their first Christmas without their mother. It was hard. Clint and his family made it so much better. A surprise visit from her friends and Giles made it a great Christmas—even Willow and Tara came in from Asgard. It was so great seeing everyone and watching them with her new family. It made the changes in her life more real. It made everything okay again.

Buffy was finding it easier to forget waking up in the coffin after being pulled out of heaven. Being away from the hellmouth made this much easier. Not having to constantly fight vampires and demons every night made her horrors fade much easier.

As the year was coming to a close, Buffy began to feel more optimistic and hopeful. Her mother was dead, and Buffy had died protecting Dawn. Everything had been so horrible for so long. Now, though, she was alive, and her brother had come for them.

Buffy was remembering the girl she used to be before she was the slayer. For so long, she fought her fate as the Chosen One, refusing to be happy with the hand she was dealt. Then she'd come to terms with it and began seeing herself the way everyone saw her. The girl inside her gave more and more space for the slayer. The weight of her responsibilities colored every choice she made. Having to choose to save Dawn or the world, though, had been too much. Death had been her escape. She didn't have to make the tough choice to let Dawn die for the greater good. Instead, she got to save the world and her sister—all it cost was her life.

But the Powers had other plans for her it seemed. Now here she was. She had a new family and the hellmouth was no longer her burden. It wasn't heaven, but life was good again.

For the first time in years, Buffy was looking forward to a new year. Finally feeling free, she was excited to wake up and face what each day brought.

_******Chapter End******_


	3. Party Time

_******New Year's Eve*****_

Tony convinced Clint to bring the family to New York for New Year's. The kids were left with their grandmother, who lived in Buffalo. It'd been too long since Laura and Clint had a special night. They spent the day shopping in New York. Dawn was right—shopping with Buffy should be a new Olympic sport.

Burdened with packages, he got off the elevator at Tony's. "JARVIS, de-activate all my wife's credit cards," Clint said.

"Right away, sir," JARVIS replied.

"What?" Buffy asked in dismay.

"I was kidding—kind of," Clint said, winking at his sisters.

"I'm sorry, honey. I forgot you're not as young as you used to be," Laura teased.

Tony greeted them with a snicker. "I see you make a good pack mule," Tony said.

"This city is so amazing!" Buffy enthused.

"Well, you get tired of all that country living, let me know. I have plenty of room," Tony told her.

"Buffy, did you try the pizza for lunch?" Pepper asked,

Dawn snickered. "Try is an understatement. Buffy practically ate the entire large pizza!" Dawn said.

"Hey! I have fast metabolism!" Buffy said.

Dawn eyed her butt pointedly. "Keep telling yourself that. Your butt gets bigger every day," she said.

Buffy gasped. "It does not!" she insisted, trying to look at her butt and unable to. She ran to the bedroom to find a mirror while Dawn bent over laughing.

"She is so easy!" Dawn bragged.

"That's not very nice," Laura chided.

"Sisters know how to push buttons," Clint said with a grin. Buffy had the tiniest body, but one comment from Dawn, and she freaked. It was the funniest thing. He had quickly learned, though, not to get in the middle of the two of them unless hair pulling was involved.

"The Captain and Nat are going to be here for the party," Tony told him.

"Great," Clint said, looking forward to seeing his friends.

"Will Buffy be okay?" Pepper asked in concern.

Clint nodded. "She's doing great. This will be a good thing for her," he said.

And it was. Several hours later, Buffy and Dawn were dancing and having a great time. Clint couldn't get over the change in his sister.

"She's so beautiful and alive," Clint said as he watched her while dancing with his wife.

"She is. You've given her a new life, Clint," Laura said.

"It's so different than how she was when she came to us," he said.

"There here!" Tony announced.

Clint looked to the door as the Captain came in with Nat. He grinned. Finally, he could introduce his best friend to his sisters.

"Come, sweetheart. Let me introduce you to Steve Rogers, my Captain," Clint said, taking her hand.

Buffy stopped dancing as she felt the change in the air. Turning, the slayer in her sensed a predator. She locked eyes with a beautiful redhead. It was Clint's partner—the one he couldn't stop talking about. The one Buffy was so jealous of even though they had never met.

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she spotted Clint's sisters. The Slayer immediately saw Natasha and gave her a piercing look. She was different from Faith, yet as the sisters approached, Natasha sensed that the blonde slayer was just as deadly.

"Glad you finally made it," Tony said, greeting them. "How's the hellmouth?"

"It's hell," Natasha said dryly.

"You're coming next week, right?" Steve asked.

"Yes, tomorrow actually. I'm bringing Jane Foster to study the energies while I test some new weapons I've designed for killing vamps," Tony said eagerly.

"Good. I'm going to stay in New York for a few weeks. Fury has some work for me and Nat to do," Tony said.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" Natasha said to Clint.

Laura moved forward and hugged Natasha. "It's good to see you. The kids keep asking for you," she said.

"I'll be by to see them soon," Natasha said.

"Captain, this is Laura, my wife," Clint introduced.

Steve looked at him in surprise. "Your wife?" Clint hadn't seen Steve much to tell him what Tony and Thor already knew.

"Yes, Clint here's been the opposite of a songbird—keeping important secrets from us," Tony admonished.

"My private life is my business," Clint said. "Some of us don't like their personal life posted everywhere."

"Hi!" Dawn interrupted, waving. "I'm Dawn, Clint's sister."

"These two lovely ladies are my sisters," Clint said, moving to stand between them, putting his arm around their shoulders. "Buffy, this is Steve and Natasha, my friends."

"No resemblance," Steve said with a grin. He held out his hand to the girls. "How could Barton possibly be related to the two of you? You two are way too pretty to share a parent with him!"

Dawn giggled.

"Ha, very funny," Clint said.

"For once, the Cap and I are in complete agreement," Tony said with a grin.

"Where you really in World War II?" Dawn asked him in awe.

"Yes, I was," Steve said.

"Dawn," Buffy said warningly.

"It's okay," Steve said, smiling at Buffy. "How are you? I know a little bit about coming back from the dead."

"It's been okay," Buffy said, smiling at him. He was too handsome—like Riley but more so.

"Your friends back home are something else," Steve told her.

"How's Xander? Is he staying out of trouble?" Dawn asked. "I miss him. We got to see him for Christmas, but it's not enough."

"He's great," Steve said. "I can't believe an untrained civilian has spent years fighting demon and vampires."

"It's a wonder he hasn't gotten himself killed," Natasha said, in clear disapproval.

"Xander's awesome!" Dawn said.

Buffy, though, sensed that Natasha's remarks were a slight rebuke for herself. "I tried to keep him out of it. He refused to listen," Buffy said.

"He's her White Knight," Dawn shared. "Angel said that once, and it's true."

"Angel didn't mean it as a compliment," Buffy muttered.

"He saved Buffy's life back when they were just sixteen," Dawn bragged.

"Well, I think it's amazing what you've guys accomplished," Steve said, distilling the tension.

"Xander's lucky he's not suffered serious injury," Natasha said.

"Xander knows how to take care of himself. Everyone watched out for everyone else—always," Buffy said, defensive.

"The world is lucky to have you," Steve said.

Clint frowned at his partner. He didn't expect Nat to show claws so early. Buffy didn't deserve it. Nat was the last one that should ever judge anyone's choices.

"It wasn't easy," Buffy said to Steve, ignoring the redhead. She wasn't wrong. Xander could've been killed over a dozen times. "I'm glad you guys are there to help. How's Faith doing?"

"As she would say, five-by-five," Natasha said with a smile.

Buffy looked at her in surprise. She was all warm and welcoming now. How odd.

"Oh, I love this song!" Dawn announced. She turned to her brother. "Dance with me? Is that okay, Laura?"

"Of course, sweetie," Laura said, smiling.

"How about Laura dance with you? I need to speak to Natasha," Clint said.

Dawn dragged Laura away. "Captain, drinks and food are over there," Tony pointed.

"Care for a beverage?" Steve asked Buffy.

"Sure," she said.

They walked away from Clint and Natasha to the other side of the room. Tony observed them with a speculative look in his eyes.

Pepper, though, was nearby and knew his mind. She moved up to him. "Don't even think it, Tony!"

"But having the slayer on our team would be great!" Tony said. "Killing aliens isn't much removed from killing demons."

"Steve doesn't need to seduce her into it," Pepper said.

Tony grinned. "I wasn't thinking that!" he protested.

"Sure, you weren't," she said knowingly.

"But I am now!" Tony responded.

Nearby, Clint was glaring at his best friend. "What the hell was that, Nat?" he asked.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't give me that innocent look. I know better," he said. "You basically criticized Buffy for allowing Xander to be in danger."

"The guy is human with no superpowers and no training. She didn't even train him how to fight," Natasha said hotly. "She dragged him into her war and left him utterly helpless."

"First of all, I know Xander. You don't drag him anywhere. He loves those girls. All of them. He'd die for them," Clint said. "Buffy was sixteen when she met him. If you want to blame someone for Xander's lack of training, blame the adult in their lives, Rupert. You don't take it out on my sister, who died saving this world! Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine," Natasha said, not wanting to fight. It just came out. Meeting Xander had surprised her. He wasn't like other men she'd known. The sarcasm and humor had caught her off guard. Then he constantly faced real demons like it was nothing. Natasha had known many heroes—she worked with Steve. But none had impressed her like Xander. She had never met anyone like him, and he brought out her protective side.

"I will apologize," she said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," Clint said. "She's been through too much. You could relate to her in many ways that I couldn't. I would like you two to be friends."

"Okay," Natasha said. "I'll do better." She hugged her partner and went over to Steve and Buffy. Steve was sharing his first impression of Sunnydale.

"Buffy, I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier. It's just Xander is the bravest guy I've ever met," Natasha said, surprising Buffy.

Buffy gave her a look of understanding. "We lived our life from one crisis to the next. Xander always stood behind me as much as I could get him to. There was no keeping him from the fight—I tried," Buffy said honestly. "He is the only man who has never disappointed me, so I get feeling protective toward him. He has that effect on women."

"You two never—"

"No," Buffy said, interrupting her. It was a common assumption. "He liked me and asked me out when I first got to Sunnydale, but I decided the complication of a high school romance might ruin our friendship. I didn't want to risk losing him, and we've been close friends ever since."

"Sometimes it doesn't ruin friendships," Natasha said with a smile. "Ask Clint."

Buffy's eyes widened as she realized the implication. "You and my brother?"

"When we first met," Natasha said, nodding. "I was broken and lost. It was the only way I knew how to say thank you. Luckily, he was good enough to not let it get between us. Then he met Laura, and that kept things from being awkward."

"How come I didn't know that?" Steve asked.

"You didn't ask," Natasha said with a smile. "Wanna dance, Buffy?"

"Sure," Buffy said followed her to the dance floor as fast music filled the air.

Clint joined Steve. They both watched the ladies in amusement. "How are things really, Steve?" Clint asked.

"It's different," Steve said. "The things I've seen in the weeks I've been there seem like stuff from a fairy tale—the original source material."

"Maybe the Grimms knew the real supernatural when they wrote their tales," Clint said.

"Your sister seems to be doing well," Steve said, watching her laugh at something Nat said.

"She is," Clint said, glad to see his girls getting along.

"She is very different from Faith," Steve observed.

Clint looked at Steve in surprise, catching a note in his voice that he'd never seen before. "What's Faith like?" he asked.

"Like Nat is some ways. Except she's more blatant," Steve said. "She loves fighting monsters, though. It's odd to see a look of real joy on someone's face as they kill a seven-foot monster."

"Buffy says it's the way they're hard wired. The slayer inside them compels them to seek out evil and destroy it," Clint shared.

"I have a hard time picturing your sister happily slaughtering anything," Steve said, watching her. She seemed so much younger than Faith. They were very different. Buffy was sunlight while Faith was moonlight.

"Yet she did it nightly for five years," Clint reminded him. "Your slayer, Faith, didn't last a year before she broke. Don't forget that."

Steve gave him a sharp look. "You don't believe in second chances?" Steve asked.

"Of course, I do," Clint said. "I'm just saying that from what I've heard, Faith isn't much like Buffy except for the superpowers and drive to fight. Buffy never broke no matter what she faced, but Faith accidentally killed a human and spiraled downward."

"Buffy grew up in a loving home. She was emotionally equipped to deal with trauma," Steve countered. "Faith was not."

"Maybe," Clint said. "Just be careful with Faith. She betrayed her sister slayer and aligned herself with a literal monster. Don't trust blindly."

Nick Fury arrived in time to overhear his remark. "You mean like Thor with Loki?" he said. The two men looked at him. "You know that if given a chance, Thor would trust his brother again."

Tony spotted Fury and approached. "I didn't think you'd make it," he said, greeting him.

"I needed to speak to Romanoff and Rogers," he said.

"What's up?" Steve asked.

Clint waved at Nat, who approached as did Bruce. Buffy stayed dancing. Clint smiled one last time at the innocent picture she and Dawn presented. He vowed to make sure she stayed that way.

"What's up?" Bruce asked.

"Jane believes the hellmouth doorway is stable, and she is heading back to England," Fury shared.

"I thought I was taking her there tomorrow?" Tony asked, frowning.

"She didn't want to wait. You know scientists," Nick said with a shrug. "I'm going to need you and Nat to stay in town," he said to Steve. "There's some rumblings. I think something is about to happen."

"Extraterrestrial rumblings or earthly?" Clint asked.

"Earthly," Fury replied.

"It's strange that we now have to make that distinction," Natasha said. Tony snickered.

"Clint, I want you to go back to the hellmouth and assess the team. See if they can manage without too much help without you. Steve's team is there to assist," Fury told him.

"Okay," Clint said.

"Now that you've spent time with your sister, another slayer, you can evaluate Faith. See what you think," Fury said.

"I would like the opportunity to study the hellmouth," Bruce said.

"It's risky letting you on the hellmouth," Fury said doubtfully.

"I'm getting better at control," Bruce countered. "I don't want to engage in combat. Purely academic."

Fury looked at Tony. "Can you accompany him just in case?"

"Sure. I was going to head back anyway. I tested my vamp vaporizer last week. I made one for Xander, so it'll give me an excuse to give it to him," Tony said. He liked the hellmouth. Unlike the alien invasion, the hellmouth had easily contained monsters to battle. Kept him on his toes. Plus, he loved the excuse to try out weapons that wouldn't be used to hurt humans.

Buffy approached. "Clint, are you going to come dance with us?" she asked, looking at the one-eyed black man with interest.

"Sure. Buffy, this is my boss, the Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury," Clint introduced.

Fury held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said.

"Oh, you're the guy who met with Giles when he came to the States?" she asked, shaking his hand.

"Yes. I wanted to thank him for your service and find out if he thought you might one day work with the Avengers," Nick Fury said.

"Me? An Avenger?" Buffy asked in shock. She looked around at Clint's friends gathered around—all were Avengers. Only Thor was missing.

"We need another hot chick who can kick ass," Natasha said with a smug smile.

"This isn't the time for this discussion," Clint said, frowning at his boss.

"I'm not trying to pressure her. It's a New Year. I thought I'd give her something to think about," Nick Fury said with a shrug.

"It's too soon," Clint said, upset.

Buffy reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay, Clint. I'm not made of glass. Even without a hellmouth, I'm a slayer. It's only a matter of time before I start drawing the supernatural to me. It's inevitable," she said.

"I've been playing around with a supernatural motion detector," Tony said. "I'll talk to Rupert and Xander when I get to Sunnydale."

"That's really Willow's kind of thing. She's science girl," Buffy said.

"She's still in Asgard," Steve said.

"Anyone heard from her?" Fury inquired.

"Actually, she and Tara popped in to see me and Dawn on Christmas. Thor was going to see Jane," Buffy shared.

"Asgards celebrate Christmas?" Bruce asked in surprise.

"No," Steve said. "He just knows it's an important holiday to Jane."

"Giles, Xander, and Anya came to Iowa," Buffy said. "It was the best Christmas."

"How is she doing?" Tony asked.

"Great," Buffy said happily. "The first day, the All-Father purged her of the dark magic. She and Tara are learning from Thor's parents. She spends more time with the All-Father, and Tara said she finds his aura too overwhelming. She is being taught by Lady Frigga."

"That's good," Nick Fury said. "Anyway, think about my offer."

"I will. Thanks," Buffy said.

Her an Avenger? Xander would freak!

The New Year was looking better all the time.

***** _Chapter End*****_


	4. Visiting

_*****Sunnydale******_

Clint, Tony, and Bruce drove into Sunnydale early in the day. Bruce tensed as they crossed the city limits.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, guys," Bruce said.

Tony was driving and looked at his best friend in the rearview mirror. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel like something is wrong. For some reason, I feel extremely angry," Bruce said.

"We're officially in Sunnydale," Tony said. "The energy from the hellmouth is malevolent. The Hulk side of you is probably sensing it. As long as you don't go out in the field and fight, you should be okay."

"I hope so," Bruce said, tense.

"Cap said the team should be at the Magic Box except for Xander, who will be at work," Clint said.

"Why does he work? Shouldn't the government or that Council be paying these guys?" Tony asked.

"Buffy said the Council has never paid her a dime. It pays the Watchers," Clint said.

Tony looked at him in surprise. "Seriously?"

"They stopped paying Rupert a few years back when Buffy quit the council. He wouldn't leave her even after they sent in another Watcher," Clint explained. "When Glory arrived on the scene, they reached out to the Council for information. Officially, Buffy began working for them again, and Giles got paid. But they don't pay the slayers for some reason."

"Oh, that's going to stop," Tony said grimly. "I'll get Pepper right on that."

Anya was selling something to a man with horns when they came into the shop. Bruce paused and grabbed Tony's arm when the guy turned. The sight of his first monster freaked him out. Anya's cheerful, "Have a nice day and bring your money back anytime!" seemed out of place as he looked at the strange creature—it must be a demon.

When the demon smiled at them in a friendly manner and said, "Excuse me," Tony stepped aside.

Bruce turned to watch the demon walked out of the door. No one in this town blinked at the sight of a horned guy on the street?

"Anya, how's it going?" Clint said, going up to the former demon and smiling warmly at her. He liked her more than his sister did. Buffy didn't trust that Anya wouldn't one day hurt Xander, but Clint found her outspokenness refreshing and amusing. She was as different from Natasha as a woman could be.

"Great! I didn't know you were coming for a visit," Anya said, smiling. She liked Buffy's sister as she sensed that he was never silently laughing at her. "Hi, Tony and nervous man I don't know."

"Fury sent me down here to evaluate Faith. Unlike the Captain, I've spent time with Buffy and seen what she can do," Clint said.

"They're mostly the same," Anya said with a shrug. "Both have the super healing and fighting thing. Both like my Xander too much. But Buffy's better than Faith—always has been."

"Why is that?" Clint asked.

"Faith is always trying to prove herself, so she doesn't strategize. Buffy always has a plan. She's not impulsive—Faith is," Anya said. "Buffy is more of a creative thinker. Plus, Faith likes the violence more than Buffy. Xander says it makes her sloppy."

"I'm sure the Captain will be fixing that if he hasn't already," Clint said.

Anya shrugged. "Go see for yourself. She's in the back training with Giles," she said.

"Oh, Anya, this is Dr. Banner," Clint introduced.

Bruce smiled. "Call me Bruce," he said.

"He works with me," Tony said.

"That vaporizer you made is really amazing," Anya said to Tony, ignoring Bruce. "Saved me last night. Have any more? I bet we could sell a bunch here on the hellmouth. I'll give you twenty-five percent of the profits."

"Sixty," Tony countered, enjoying her avarice.

"Sixty? Without this place, you'd have no market! Thirty," she countered.

"Fifty-five," Tony said.

"Forty percent, but that's as low as I'll go," Anya said.

"Fine," Tony said, shaking her hand. "I can give you ten. That's it, though. I don't have time to make more. Got other projects."

"I get to set the price, right?" she asked.

"I'll tell you how much it cost me to make it when I send them. A profit can only be made if you double at least the cost," Tony said. Anya grinned excitedly. Double it? She was totally going to quadruple it.

"This way," Clint said to Bruce, tired of the negotiations.

They left Tony with Anya and went to the back. Bruce saw a beautiful young woman fighting off three others, two men and a lady. Since he'd read Roger's report, he knew who all the players were.

Rupert smiled and walked over to them. "Good day, gentlemen. I didn't realize you were coming for a visit," he said to Clint, holding at his hand.

Clint shook it. "Good to see you, Rupert. This is my friend, Dr. Bruce Banner," Clint said.

"How do you do?" Giles said, offering him his hand. Then he paused. "You're also the Hulk, right? Xander has went on about each of you one too many times."

Bruce looked uncomfortable. "Yes, well, that's a side of me I try to contain," he said.

"Xander talks too much," Clint said.

"That is true," Giles said, smiling. "Let's hope the hellmouth doesn't bring out your dark companion."

"Let's hope," Bruce said.

"Faith," Giles called out, gesturing to her. "Come meet our guests."

Faith turned and eyed the visitors with interest. One looked familiar. The other did not.

"I'm Clint Barton, Buffy's brother," Clint said, holding out his hand.

Faith was surprised and took the hand automatically. "Shit. Oh. Well, it's good to meet you. How's she and Dawn doing?" she asked.

"Great," Clint said, smiling.

Faith looked at Clint and then at the nerdy guy with him. Buffy's brother was still shorter than the nerd. "Height really doesn't run in your family, huh?" she asked with a grin. "Except Dawn's tall. I guess dear ole' absent dad Hank is tall?"

"Joyce was actually quite tall for a female," Giles said and then winced as he realized Faith had managed to pull him into an asinine discussion yet again.

"This is my friend Bruce," Clint said, leaving off his title.

"Good to meet you, Bruce. How you liking the hellmouth so far? It's a trip, right?" Faith asked, grinning.

Bruce found the woman fascinating and stuttered out a reply. "It's good," he said. Faith was clearly a force of suppressed power, reminding him of Rogers. Yet she reeked sex and passion, but she didn't seem to have the artfulness that Natasha possessed. Meeting Buffy's brother obviously made her nervous. The hint of vulnerability as she glanced at Clint and looked away was obvious to Bruce.

"Faith, Clint is here to watch you work because Fury wants to know how your style of fighting differs from Buffy," Giles said.

Faith snorted. "You mean Fury wants to know which of us is better? Isn't that like already known? Buffy not only put me in a coma in our famous knock out fight, but she has won every fight we ever have had," she said.

"It's not about who can win or lose," Clint said. "It's about analyzing styles and reactions. Buffy broke a few of my ribs sparring, so I know how she fights. Even though I lost to her, I taught her a thing or two and learned how she moves, how she reacts. I'll be doing the same with you."

"Fine with me," Faith said with a shrug.

Kylie, Dave, and Dominic came up to the visitors. "Hey," Dave said. Dominic gave his patented nod.

"Barton? What brings you by?" Kylie asked.

"Here to test me," Faith said with a smirk. "Care to participate? Show'em what I got?"

"She's incredible," Kylie said. "Fearless. You wouldn't believe some of the monsters we've fought in this city."

"It's like an alien invasion every night," Dave added with a happy grin.

"Yeah, I've spent time here," Clint said.

"I haven't," Bruce said. "The demon in the store shopping like a regular guy was very strange for me."

"Yea, it takes some getting used to," Dave said.

"So let's do this," Faith said, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

Bruce and Clint watched as all three of them charged Faith, and she fought them off with ease. She ducked, kicked, and swung at each without breaking much of a sweat.

"She's good," Bruce murmured. "Is Buffy like that?"

"Well, I've never seen her fight off three trained fighters, but she spent five years to Faith's one on this hellmouth, so I would say she is like that and more," Clint said.

"I can't wait to see her in action," Bruce said.

Faith got tired of slapping around her team and decided to give Bruce a tour, including the demon bar. Tony was with them. Clint went to see Xander at his work site. Since it was still daylight, he didn't think there would be too much trouble. The team didn't go out until sundown. Everything should be fine, Clint thought.

He was wrong.

An aggressive purple demon with tentacles hanging from his face didn't appreciate humans in the bar and charged at Faith. However, Bruce was in the way and was knocked hard into the corner of the bar. The seething anger that the malevolent hellmouth had stirred in Bruce on his arrival came to a boil. He lost himself in the anger, and the Hulk made his first appearance on the hellmouth.

"Damn, Doctor B! You got one huge ass demon inside you!" Faith exclaimed, impressed.

"It's not a demon. It's the Hulk," Tony said, moving back and pulling Faith away from the Hulk. Rather he tried to, but she wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey, Mr. Hulk!" Faith yelled at him. "Kill any demon you can grab!"

The Hulk grinned and grabbed a vampire that had been too spellbound by Banner's transformation to flee. He brought the struggling vampire up to his face to look at him more closely. He sniffed.

"Smells like death," he said.

"He is dead. Vampires are demons that steal the bodies of humans they kill," Faith explained.

"Wrong!" Hulk said in disapproval.

"Yes, it's wrong. What are you going to do about it?" Faith asked eagerly.

The Hulk flashed her some teeth and put his other hand on top of the vampire's head and pulled. There was a pop and then dust. Hulk frowned in confusion and roared his displeasure, kicking a nearby demon. The demon went through the back wall.

"Vampires turn to dust when you kill them," Faith explained. "Tony, guard the exit. Don't want anyone escaping. It's been a while since we've roused the demon population at Willy's."

"Come on, guys!" Willy complained.

The Hulk turned and roared at him. Willy fled to the back. A few smarter demons hopped over the counter and followed after him.

The dumb ones stayed and attacked the Hulk all at once. Tony got out his camera phone and began filming the escapes only occasionally dodging flying debris.

When all would-be challengers were dead, Faith clapped. "Damn, Hulk, you know how to show a girl a good time!" she exclaimed, looking at him in approval.

The Hulk wasn't used to that particular look, especially coming from a woman. Normally, women were terrified of him. Even Natasha, who was Bruce's friend, didn't look at the Hulk the way this woman was. He grinned proudly.

"Okay, Big Guy," Tony said as he slowly approached. "All the bad guys are gone, so we need Dr. Banner to come back now, okay?"

The Hulk glared at Tony.

"They don't ever let you have any fun, huh?" Faith said in sympathy. "How about this?" She leaped onto the Hulk, making Tony very nervous. The Hulk's arm went around her, holding her up. One of her arms went to his shoulder. The Hulk looked at her curiously.

"Pretty," he said, his other hand stroking her long hair. "Soft."

Faith grinned in approval. "Thanks," she told him.

"What are you doing?" Tony demanded.

"Relax. I'm just going to give the Big Guy a reward for doing such a good job," Faith said with a saucy grin.

Then she kissed the Hulk, who was momentarily stunned at the foreign act. However, he soon relaxed and allowed the kiss.

Tony's mouth fell open in shock, but he had enough presence of mind to hold back up his cell to record the wondrous event. The glee at the sight was hard to contain—he would get free drinks from this for months.

Faith was surprised when the great beast returned her kiss with enthusiasm. When she broke off the kiss, she grinned at him. "Do you want to have some more fun with me? I bet a guy as big as you can go all night!" she exclaimed.

"Faith, you can't possibly be propositioning the Hulk!" Tony said in dismay, his amusement being replaced with concern.

"He's human, right?" Faith said. "Basically just the good Doc on, like, mutant steroids?"

"Well, sort of," Tony said.

"Then he's got the right equipment," she said, sliding down her hand to check. "The Doc was cute—if a bit nerdy."

When she gave his man parts a squeeze, the Hulk roared. No longer fueled by rage but burning desire—a foreign feeling for the creature. He wasn't Bruce as much as an entire being protecting Bruce's human form, yet they were connected on a subconscious level. The Hulk was more aware of Bruce than Bruce was of him. He knew who his friends were even if he didn't feel the attachment to them that Bruce felt. This beautiful creature in his arms, however, wasn't something the Hulk had ever felt before. He looked at her in wonder and excitement.

Faith hopped off him. "Come on, Hulk. I'll show you a real good time," she said with a grin. Like a puppy, the Hulk followed after her, punching Tony in the face in case he tried to interfere.

Faith stopped to make sure Tony was breathing. "That wasn't nice. He's your best friend," she said.

"Not mine. Banner's," the Hulk said.

Knowing he could reason pleased Faith. "I'll be your best friend," she said, causing the Hulk to grin. "Come on. I know an abandoned mansion my friend used to own. Maybe he still does. It will give us plenty of room to play."

"Name?" The Hulk asked as she stepped through the exit door.

"My name is Faith. I'm the vampire slayer that kills the bad things in this town," she said, holding out her hand for his.

The next morning, Bruce woke up on a pallet in the floor. He blinked, not recognizing his surroundings at all. He lifted the cover—he was naked, not even ruined clothes on him. Finally, he felt a movement next to him and sat up. A topless woman was lying next to him on her stomach. He lifted the covers—she was naked, too.

Alarmed, he brushed back the dark hair, looking for some identity. The hair wasn't red like Natasha's.

"Sorry, Hulk. I'm too tired to go another round. Gotta sleep," the woman mumbled. She didn't open her eyes to look at him.

Totally freaked out, Bruce jumped to his feet, taking one of the thin blankets with him. It was Faith. How in the world? Horrified and disturbed, he looked around for some clothes. Finally, he found a room with some clothes in it. He dressed himself and fled, finding the Magic Box. He could tell from the bright sunlight that it was close to noon.

Tony jumped to his feet when he came into the shop. "Thank God! I was worried! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Where is Faith?" Clint asked in concern.

"Did the Hulk kill her?" Xander asked.

"He wouldn't do that," Tony said, frowning in disapproval at the suggestion.

"Isn't he a mindless rage monster?" Anya asked.

"No, he can reason," Tony defended. "He just isn't very reasonable."

"How about everyone be quiet and let the man speak?" Giles suggested.

"Faith is back at the huge, empty house I woke up in," Bruce asked. He looked at Tony. "What happened? Why was I naked in bed with Faith? Why did she call me by the Other Guy's name?" The thought that any part of him might have raped a woman made him sick.

Tony, he put his hand on his buddy's shoulder and squeezed. "Relax, Bruce. You didn't do anything the slayer didn't want. I have it on tape. She propositioned the Hulk," he said.

"Is she insane?" Bruce asked in shock.

"You're not wrong," Xander said.

Tony pulled out his phone and played the video he made. Seeing it caused Bruce to relax, but he was still bothered by what had happened.

"I take it that this has never happened before?" Giles asked.

"No," Bruce said.

"The slayer is good at taking a guy's virginity," Anya said. "Ask Xander."

When all eyes looked at Xander, he squirmed. "It was a long time ago."

Bruce tried to wrap his mind around the video and what had happened. He pulled Tony to the side.

"So you're telling me that Faith _wanted_ to have sex with the Hulk, and he didn't calm down at all but had consensual sex with her?" Bruce asked quietly.

"You tell me. Did it actually happen?" Tony asked, grinning.

"I think so. She woke up and told the Hulk she was too tired for another round," Bruce said, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

Tony snickered. "You wore out the slayer! This is a landmark moment for the team! I can't wait to tell Thor!" he exclaimed.

Bruce cringed and turned to leave. "I'm going to go get some food," he said.

"I'll go with you," Tony said, grinning.

"No thanks," Bruce said.

"Leave the poor man alone, Tony," Clint said, shaking his head.

Two hours later, Bruce returned to find Faith sitting at the table with her head down. Concerned, he approached her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Faith looked up at him. "Oh, hey," she said. "I'm five by five."

Bruce looked at Giles for help. "That means she's fine," he translated.

Bruce sat down next to her. "Faith, we need to talk," he said quietly. No one but Giles was around—thankfully.

Faith frowned. "Why?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Faith, you engaged in sexual relations with the Hulk," he reminded her.

Faith grinned. "Man, the Hulk has the biggest dick I've ever seen! Wow! Is yours that big? I need about a day to recover from him, but I'll be glad to do a comparison test," she said with a smirk. "You know—in the name of science."

Bruce gaped at her and quickly stood. "No, uh. . . I think that would not be wise," he stuttered. "I'm too old for you."

"Listen, Doc," Faith said. "I don't normally go for guys like you, but just knowing you have that beast inside you more than makes up for your nerdy appearance. I bet the Hulk is you on some level." She looked at her Watcher.

Giles pushed up his glasses, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, they share a body like Glory and Ben. Are they two individuals with two separate souls? We'd have to perform some tests to be sure," he said, finding the idea intriguing.

"How about not?" Bruce said, frowning. "The Hulk is dangerous. Playing with him like he's some tamed kitten is a way to get yourself hurt or killed. I do not control him!" He looked at Giles, beseechingly. "Tell her to back off."

Faith stood, annoyed. "Well, Giles doesn't control me either. I'll f*** whoever I want, whenever I want! The Hulk was into it. We had fun. I'm sorry if you feel like I raped you or something, but you weren't there," she said coldly.

Bruce's eyes widened. "No, I don't think that!" he assured her. "I just don't want you to get hurt because of me or him. I—he's hurt enough people."

Faith softened and said, "He's your protector. If you let him out more, he probably wouldn't be so destructive. He didn't do anything to me that I didn't want him to do."

Bruce had a thousand questions, but the embarrassment they'd cause wasn't worth it. He nodded. "Okay," he said.

He turned to leave, and Faith reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned back to her. "Yes?"

Faith gave him a mischievous look. "How about you let him out once more before you leave town? Then I can give him a proper goodbye!" She said.

"That's too risky," he said quickly.

"You know he's aware. He reasons. He knows things," Faith said. "He's not some mindless monster. He has feelings. It's not right for you to keep him in a cage all the time."

Bruce walked away, deeply disturbed by her comments.

***** _England*****_

Pepper and Happy walked into the doors of the Watcher Council. They were trailed by two lawyers and another bodyguard. "I need to see Quentin Travers," she said.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked.

"No. Give him this card," she said. The woman took the car and went through a door. A few minutes went by. Then she returned. "Mr. Travers will see you."

Pepper gave her a cool nod and proceeded through the open door. Rupert Giles had filled her in on the Watchers Council and its ass of a leader. It was time to put this man in his place.

"Ms. Potts," Mr. Travers said, holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm not sure, however, how Stark Industry can help me or my organization." He went back behind his desk and sat down and gestured for her to do the same in the chair in front of the desk.

"I'm not here on behalf of my company," Pepper replied as she sat down. She nodded to her lawyers, who opened up their briefcases and took out documents. "I am representing the interest of two young woman. Two woman you have grossly exploited and underserved as they work to fulfill their calling."

The first lawyer put a folder on Travers desk. He opened it. "Faith Lehene and Buffy Summers are not your business. Who gave you this information?" he asked.

"Maybe you haven't heard," Penny said. "My good friend Clint Barton, known to the world as Hawkeye, an Avenger, is the half-brother of Buffy and Dawn Summers. Hank Summers let him know right before Buffy was raised from the dead by her witch friend. She is my business because her brother has made her so."

Travers blinked at the sudden news. _Damn that Rupert Giles! He knew this and didn't inform the Council!_

"You and your Council have far exceeded the moral parameters of humanity. Exploiting young women. Taking them from their homes—sometimes by force. You practice barbaric tests that endanger the lives of these women. You send assassin squads if they don't toe your line—you did that with Miss Lehane. Your mishandling pushed her to criminal acts. You financially support your Watchers and ignore entirely the Slayers who are risking their lives or their support staff who do the same," Pepper said coldly. "If you do not pay both current slayers a wage double what you pay their Watchers, including back pay, my lawyers will be filing a public suit. You will offer them all the benefits and compensation you give all your employees."

The other attorney put the paperwork on Travers' desk.

"The traditions of the Council have existed for centuries. We have the backing of the Queen!" Travers said, rising angrily to his feet. "How dare you come in here and threaten its existence! The world cannot know about them or this organization!"

Pepper rose as well. "The world knows about aliens and super powered individuals. I think they'll handle the news just fine. What they won't handle is the exploitation of young women!" she countered.

Quentin Travers was no fool. He knew the money and power that this woman had behind her. The world knew she was not just the CEO of Stark Industry, but the lover of Tony Stark—Iron Man. Somehow, his slayer had aligned herself with the most powerful group of people in the world. It wouldn't be wise to alienate them. He scrambled to show himself in a better light.

"I, personally, have no problems with paying the girls. The Council is old and steeped in antiquated ideas and traditions, but I'm sure they'll be reasonable once I show them your suit," Travers said in a reasonable tone. "But Faith is in prison. The slayer line rest in her because Buffy Summers died. Her resurrection is unprecedented in the history of the world. Rupert has not said she has resumed her duties on the hellmouth."

"Buffy has died twice in the service of your hellmouth and stopped numerous apocalypses. She is taking time off, but Faith has been released from prison and is resuming her duties under Mr. Giles along with support from trained agents from SHIELD," Pepper said.

"Hmm," Travers said. "It seems you've managed to do for Faith what we could not. I will let the rest of the Council know."

"You do that," Pepper said. She handed him a card. "The first account information on this is for Buffy. The other Faith. See to it that money owed goes into these accounts. I have set them up in their name." She handed him another card.

"Fine," Travers said. "Anything else?"

"Their civilian team: Alexander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay, Anya Jenkins, and William the Bloody deserve compensation as well," she added. "Daniel Osborne also worked closely with them for two years."

"Alright," Travers said with a sigh or resignation. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you for your time," Pepper said. She walked toward the exit as her guys followed her out.

"That was awesome!" Happy exclaimed when they made it to the car.

Pepper smiled and got into the car. She immediately called Tony.

"It's done," she said.

"I had no doubts," Tony said proudly. "I'll call Rupert and give him the good news. The kids will be happy—especially Anya. She's a greedy wench!"

"Tony!" Pepper scolded.

"No, it wasn't an insult. She told me that she was a serving wench back before her demon days," Tony said with a snicker. "I'll see you soon. Got lots of calls to make."

Pepper was glad she could do something to ease the tremendous burden Buffy and her friends carried.

_*****Iowa******_

Buffy was sitting on the porch watching her niece and nephew practice with their wooden swords. Buffy and Dawn used real ones, and they, of course, wanted their own. Dawn was at drama practice for the upcoming spring play she was in. Buffy saw a car pull up. Since Clint wasn't here, she was surprised to get a visitor. Her friends had no plans to visit right now.

She stood. "Laura, someone's pulling up!" she called out.

Laura came to the door to see. When the car stopped and a woman got up, the kids exclaimed excitedly and ran to the woman.

"Did you know Natasha was coming?" Buffy asked, frowning. Although she and the Black Widow had cleared the air New Year's Eve after the woman's open criticism of Buffy, they hadn't hung out since. The woman totally intimidated Buffy. Clint had shared a tale or two, plus Buffy had seen footage on YouTube about her exploits during the New York invasion. The woman was incredible. Buffy doubted that she was entirely human.

"No, but she rarely tells us when she's coming," Laura said with a shrug. "She just shows up. Clint's the only family she has."

"I don't think she likes me," Buffy admitted.

"She doesn't know you," Laura said, putting her arm around Buffy's shoulder and hugging her. "She will accept you because you're family, but she will love you because you're you."

Buffy smiled at her sister-in-law. "My brother is so lucky to have you—we all are," Buffy told her.

Laura laughed and stepped off the porch to greet Natasha. Buffy was a little surprised to see Laura embrace Natasha so warmly. They'd interacted well at the New Year's Eve party, but this was different. This was Laura's home. Buffy didn't think she could ever be so warm to someone that loved the man she was married to. It wouldn't matter if they were only friends now. Knowing that at one time they were lovers would make Buffy paranoid. Laura was a great woman.

"Hello, Buffy," Natasha said, smiling at her. "How's things?"

"Good," Buffy said. "What brings you by?"

"I was wanting some home cooked meals," Natasha said, grinning at Laura. "I'm tired of restaurants."

"You don't cook either?" Buffy asked, glad to find a flaw.

Laura laughed. "Natasha does everything well—even cooking. She just doesn't like to do it," she said.

"Very true," Natasha said.

"If I had known you were coming, I could've prepared your favorite," Laura said.

"Anything you make is my favorite," Natasha said, favoring Laura with a genuine smile.

"You are such a kiss up," Buffy said with a snicker.

"Maybe she's just being honest," Laura responded with a wink.

Laughing, they went into the house to help finish dinner. Dawn was very excited to see the Black Widow in their kitchen when she returned home and peppered Natasha with questions.

"What's it like being a lady spy? Do you get a bonus for catching the bad guys? Could I be a lady spy?" Dawn asked without a breath.

"No," Buffy said. "You couldn't be sneaky enough!"

"Could, too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too! You're just mad 'cause Nat is hotter than you and has bigger boobs!" Dawn taunted.

Buffy glared, flushing in embarrassment. "If you were a vampire, I'd so enjoying slaying you!"

"If I was a vampire, my minions would totally kill you first," Dawn countered.

Natasha looked at the two sisters in wonder and then glanced up at Laura. "Do they always act like this?" she whispered.

"More often than you'd think," Laura said, grinning. "Dawn makes Buffy crazy and reduces her to a child. Clint gets a kick out of it. I ignore it unless hair pulling commences."

"There's hair pulling?" Natasha asked, surprised.

"Sometimes," Laura said in amusement.

They pointless squabbling continued for another minute or so. Natasha became bored.

"How about you guys stop acting like children?" Natasha interjected.

"Yeah, Dawn, act like you have some manners," Buffy said.

"Why don't you, Buffy?" Dawn said, angry.

"How about both of you stop it?" Natasha said. She gave them a look of disapproval. "Buffy, you're the adult. Maybe you should act like it instead of squabbling like a child with her."

"Don't talk to Buffy like that!" Dawn said hotly. "Who do you think you are? Just 'cause you stopped _one_ measly alien invasion, doesn't make you hot stuff. Who did you die for, huh? Stop the world from ending a few more times and then you have the right to criticize my sister!"

All three women looked stunned at Dawn's quick attack. Dawn flushed. "Sorry," she mumbled. Then she fled the room.

"No one can make you angrier or prouder than a sister," Buffy muttered.

"I'm a little jealous," Natasha admitted. "I've never had that kind of loyalty—just Clint. And I don't think he'd be so quick to defend me verbally like that. I'm impressed!"

"We've come a long way," Buffy admitted.

The kids, Cooper and Lila, brought their wooden swords out to show Natasha their new moves.

"Dawn and Aunt Buffy's been teaching us!" Cooper said excitedly. "Buffy's a superhero like you Aunt Nat. She beat up Dad!"

"I wouldn't say that. We were just sparring. I got carried away," Buffy said, looking guilty.

Dawn returned at the noise. "Buffy's been teaching me with a real sword," Dawn added.

"It's good. You should know how to defend yourself," Natasha said.

"Normally, I'm a magnet for the supernatural, but nothing's found me here," Buffy said. "It's nice not to be attacked every night."

"I bet," Natasha said.

"This farm is so far off the grid no monster can find it!" Dawn said, grinning.

"Did you know Aunt Buffy kills _real_ monsters?" Lila said excitedly. "She's a vampire slayer, but we can't tell anyone. They'll think we're crazy!"

Natasha chuckled. "I see I've been replaced as favorite female hero," she commented.

Buffy felt guilty and turned to reassure her. "Oh, no! They adore you. All they do is say 'Nat this and Nat that.' I could never replace you!"

"My kids adore both of you," Laura told them.

"You two should totally spar," Dawn suggested. "I really want to see how she holds up against the Black Widow, super spy!"

"That sounds fun," Natasha said, curious herself. She knew that Buffy beat Clint; however, she suspected that Clint held back, not wanting to hurt his sister. It had taken him years to not hold back with Natasha. Even if she beat him, he just couldn't help himself.

It wasn't yet dark, so they went out to the front yard to watch the match, the kids cheering excitedly.

"You should totally use swords!" Dawn suggested.

Buffy looked at Natasha, who shrugged. "That works for me," she said.

Dawn raced to get the swords and was back in less than a minute.

"You know I started training with weapons when I was Lila's age," Natasha said.

Buffy nodded. "Good to know," she said.

"You know Buffy killed monsters with a sword, like, nightly for six years, right?" Dawn pointed out.

Natasha laughed. "I guess the spot of your number one fan is taken, huh?" she said to Buffy, swinging the sword to test its balance.

"Some days. Other days, she hates the sight of me," Buffy said.

Dawn got out of the way as the sword fight began. Natasha, never one to hesitate, swung first. Buffy easily met her attack. Then the fight was on.

Natasha saw no reason to hold back as she knew what a slayer was capable of—she had fought a week with Faith on the hellmouth. However, it was clear that Buffy had much more practice with a sword. Her moves were elegant and not hurried like Faith's.

Smiling, Natasha said, "You're better with a sword than your counterpart."

Buffy didn't pause as she swung the sword to meet Natasha's attack. "I'm better than Faith in every way," she said confidently. Then she moved on the offensive and the fight really began.

Dawn had seen Buffy fight with both Angel and Spike, so she knew how talented her sister was with a sword. However, Natasha moved almost like Buffy, so their sparring was a thing of beauty.

"It's like they're dancing, Mama," Lila said in awe.

"Yes," Laura agreed, stunned. She knew that Natasha was good. Her husband had shared too many tales, and she'd seen Nat sparring with Clint. Clint had sparred with Buffy, but Natasha was better than Clint at fighting. Only with a bow and arrow could Clint eclipse the Russian beauty. These two women, however, were in a whole other league.

Finally, though, Buffy disarmed Natasha. Then she threw down her own sword, and the two women began hand-to-hand. More than once, Buffy's use of the acrobatic moved her out of harm's way.

"Mama, I want to do flips like that!" Lila told her mother.

"Maybe, we'll sign you up for gymnastics," Laura said in approval. Finally, an interest that wasn't violent.

"You've got skill," Buffy said after Natasha managed to hit her hard in the face.

"You're not bad either," Natasha said with a grin. It'd been a long time since she'd enjoyed herself so much. Steve felt guilty every time he hit a woman, so they rarely sparred. Her one time sparring with Faith hadn't been this fun—Faith was too intense about everything. Really, she was like Natasha had been before she'd met Clint.

Buffy, though, was like a deadly butterfly, flitting from one fighting style to another. It was hard to keep up with her transitions. When she knocked Natasha down with a roundhouse kick, Natasha got up slowly. "How many fighting styles do you know?" she asked.

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I've never counted. Merrick taught me a few. Then Giles taught me a few more. Then Angel and Spike taught me. I learned Tai Chi from Angel and brawling from Spike," she shared.

"Well, you can fight with me any day," Natasha said, throwing her arms around Buffy's shoulders.

"You know, I've never seen a normal human fight as good as you," Buffy said. "Are you part demon?"

"Maybe," Natasha said with a mysterious grin.

"That would explain a lot," Laura said, laughing.

Buffy was relieved that her brother's best friend wasn't upset that she'd won. Instead, Natasha looked at her with respect and admiration. The distance she'd always kept between them, though, seemed to have dissipated.

"We totally have to make s'mores and watch movies now!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the kids echoed, running inside to get the supplies. Life with their aunts was so much fun.

Buffy was thinking the same thing as she went into the house. Life with her family was so much fun.

****** _The End*****_

_I know I left the Bruce/Faith/Hulk thing open. Use your imagination. Would Faith allow Bruce to leave without getting what she wants? Will Steve be happy with this? What about Nat? All these questions will eventually be answered. I hope the idea of a sexual Hulk isn't too disturbing, but there's so many versions of the Hulk out there. I could totally see Faith, a sexual creature, being the first to have sex with the Hulk. If you think it's not physically possible, picture the original TV version of The Hulk and it might work for you. I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review. Thanks for reading. Take a minute to review. More to come!_


End file.
